


Werewolf Bar Mitzvah

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Silly Fic Is Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song "Werewolf Bar Mitzvah" was prompted to me by thecruxie on tumblr. Thanks to her, I have now listened to this song half a dozen times in a single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Bar Mitzvah

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Werewolf Bar Mitzvah" was prompted to me by thecruxie on tumblr. Thanks to her, I have now listened to this song half a dozen times in a single day.

"…I opened it up and to my surprise there was a werewolf standing there with glowing gold eyes…" Stiles sing-songed along with the song and let out a laugh. This song was hilarious. And ridiculous. And-

Behind him, someone laughed.

He spun around in his desk chair so fast he almost fell out of it. Scott was standing just inside the window and laughing at the song. "What's this?" he asked.

"What's with just showing up in my room? Have you been taking creeper lessons from Derek?" Stiles scowled and righted himself in his chair.

Instead of responding to that, Scott cracked a big grin and said, "No, really, what's this?"

Stiles shrugged. "Werewolf Bar Mitzvah."

"Huh." Scott got a look on his face like he was thinking. "Like Jewish werewolves? I wonder if there are actually any Jewish werewolves."

Stiles shrugged again. "I dunno." Because of course, that'd be the part Scott would pick up on. And of course he would wonder if it was possible, if there were Jewish werewolves. Really, there probably were. But they probably just had normal, ordinary, regular bar mitzvahs. Not this crazy, weird sort of a set up.

Besides, Frankenstein, vampires and zombies? Those didn't exist. Well, Stiles was pretty sure they didn't exist.

Then Tracy Morgan said, "I don't like this, this is, this is scary. Turning into werewolves and stuff," and the song ended.

Scott nodded towards the computer. "That was the dumbest song I've ever heard."

"Just for that, I'm going to play it again." Stiles spun his chair around and hit the play button again. Scott walked over and leaned up against the desk.

Once the song got past the dialogue they both sang along, "I was working late on my Halftorah when I heard a knock on my bedroom-doorah, I opened it up and to my surprise there was a werewolf standing there with glowing gold eyes…" And they both burst out laughing.

At least the song got the glowing gold eyes part right.


End file.
